Je Veux Etre Avec Toi, Monsieur
by rosencia
Summary: "Apa aku masih pantas disampingmu?" - RivaillexEren
1. Chapter 1

**Je Veux Etre Avec Toi, Monsieur**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **(c) Hajime Isayama

**Je Veux Etre Avec Toi, Monsieur **(c) rosencia / kazuROZEN

**Rate : **T

**Warning**** :**

AU, OOC, BL, RivaillexPetra, RivaillexEren, typo(s), garing, twist

_Ah itu dia, dia masih disana, datang kembali tiap harinya…_

Seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun berambut cokelat dengan poni belah tengah itu mengintip dibalik sebuah nisan besar. Manik hijaunya menatap lurus kearah punggung pengunjung rutin pemakaman ini. Dadanya sesak, seolah katup jantungnya tak mau terbuka. Rindu yang ia tahan bertahun-tahun rasanya membludak.

"_Sudah 15 tahun, __L__e__vi__, dan aku ada disini..sebagai sosok yang lain..."_

"_Tapi...dalam sosok seperti ini..."_

"_Apa aku masih pantas disampingmu?"_

_..._

_..._

_._

Ya. Inilah yang terjadi.

Kekasih Rivaille yang dulu meninggal akibat penyakit mematikan sudah bereinkarnasi dalam wujud yang berbeda, penampilan yang berbeda, umur yang berbeda dan ... gender yang berbeda. Ingatan mantan kekasih Rivaille masih tersimpan sempurna tak terkikis dalam ingatan pemuda itu, Eren Jaeger. Bertahun-tahun Eren memperhatikan Rivaille dari kejauhan. Menatapnya penuh sendu dan rasa rindu yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Semua perasaan itu, semua kerinduan itu ia tahan sendirian.

Apakah mungkin Rivaille akan kembali mencintainya meski dalam...sosok pemuda yang sama seperti dirinya? Sekiranya itu yang selalu ada di benak Eren ketika ingin memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"_Lantas apa tujuanku kembali ke dunia yang kejam ini, __Levi__?"_

_._

_._

_._

_.._

Eren sekarang adalah seorang pelajar SMA biasa di kota Trost, —Trost Junior High School, sedangkan Rivaille adalah guru bahasa Prancis –tidak— biasa di sekolahnya. Eren sendiri-lah yang memaksakan kedua orangtuanya agar menyekolahkan Eren di sekolah itu. Tentunya dengan satu alasan, _agar dapat bertemu Rivaille_. Tetapi tentu orangtuanya tak mengetahui alasan tersebut, bisa-bisa Eren dipenggal sendiri oleh ayahnya, Grisha.

Setiap kali mata pelajaran bahasa Prancis mengisi kelasnya, Eren-lah yang paling banyak bertanya, Eren-lah yang selalu menawarkan diri membantu membawa ini-itu untuk guru tercintanya, dan Eren-lah yang selalu mendapat nilai terburuk di kelasnya. Kenapa?

Sekali lagi. Tak pernah bosan kutuliskan.

Alasannya hanya satu.

Agar ia dapat di beri pelajaran privat oleh guru tercintanya, Rivaille.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan gosip miring tak sedap pun mengekori kemanapun Eren melangkah. Beberapa teman sekolahnya sudah menganggap Eren salah dalam memilih orientasi seksualnya –dan parahnya, kepada yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya Eren harapkan dari gurunya? sekiranya itu yang ada pada benak pikiran masing-masing penghuni Trost Senior High School.

Tapi Eren tak peduli dengan cemooh dan cercaan yang menghujamnya. Asalkan ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Rivaille.

Ia tak peduli.

.

.

.

=..=

"Selamat Pagi." guru dengan tinggi 160cm itu melangkah tegap masuk ke kelas 1-C, kelas Eren. Otomatis seluruh penghuni bangkit –dan menunduk serta membalas sapaan pagi guru bahasa Prancis mereka. Rivaille duduk kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas cokelat persegi panjangnya.

"Keluarkan PR kalian."

Seketika seluruh murid melakukan gerakan serontak dan kompak mengambil buku PR. Kecuali satu orang. Tak perlu kusebut namanya kan?

"Tak mengerjakan PR lagi Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille datar. Eren mengangguk semangat. Manik hijau zamrudnya berkilauan menatap manik hitam kelam Rivaille. Bahagia. Rivaille melepaskan napas pendek, tanda tak suka.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku sepulang sekolah."

"Baik _mons__i__eur_ Levi!" jawabnya girang. DEG. Lagi-lagi Eren memanggil gurunya seperti itu. Rivaille yang sudah mulai terbiasa tidak menceramahinya seperti biasa.

Yang seperti biasa bagaimana?—

Saat pertama kali guru itu mengajar di kelas Eren, Eren memanggilnya Levi –malah tanpa embel-embel _monsieur_. Otomatis Rivaille langsung melotot kearahnya kemudian melemparkan penghapus papan tulis tepat dimuka Eren dan kemudian menceramahinya —plusplus panjang lebar sepulang sekolah.

Tetapi jika maksud ceramah Rivaille untuk membuatnya jera, sepertinya Rivaille salah besar.

Rivaille kembali menghela nafasnya. Kali ini sedikit berat.

Panggilan itu, panggilan yang biasanya hanya dilakukan kekasihnya 15 tahun yang lalu.

_Kenapa malah bocah ini yang terus mengingatkanku?_

.

.

.

=..=

"_Hey Petra, sampai kapan kita ada disini? seram tau." Rivaille menepuk pundak Petra. Petra malah keasyikan mengarahkan senter mungilnya keatas-samping-bawah dan terkadang wajah Rivaille. Petra memekik geli._

"_Kamu sendiri juga seram Levi!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Lebih baik cepat ambil bukumu lalu pulang. Sudah malam, sekolah kita terkenal horror Petra." Rivaille mulai menasihati. Petra menahan nafasnya dalam pipi. Sebal. Petra paling tidak suka kalau dinasihati Rivaille. Tapi apa mau dikata, justru ekpresi menggemaskan Petra tadi adalah ekspresi favorit Rivaille._

"_Huuh, iya-iya, ini juga lagi nyari kok." berderet laci meja gadis itu periksa, kadang dirogoh kadang hanya menyinarinya dengan senter. Sebelum bangku terakhir ia periksa, ia berbalik kearah Rivaille yang sedang dalam pose menunggu dengan kedua tangan disilangkan kedadanya. Petra tersenyum._

"_Lagipula…." Petra melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Selama ada Levi, Petra gak khawatir kalau ada apa-apa."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_=..=_

Seperti perintah Rivaille, sepulang sekolah, Eren datang tepat waktu ke ruangannya –bahkan terlalu awal. Diketuknya pintu itu sampai empat kali dengan irama. _Tap-tap _ sepatu Rivaille yang sudah Eren sangat kenali menggeletik gendang telinganya. Rivaille membuka pintu separuh, senyuman pemuda beriris hijau itu melebar, seraya memberi salam penuh semangat kearah guru di hadapannya.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Levi!_" lekukan keatas bibirnya belum memudar, seiring pergerakan lengan Rivaille yang menginstruksikan agar Eren cepat masuk. Baru tiga langkah Eren memasuki ruangannya, saat pintu tertutup, Rivaille tak segan-segan menyepak bokong Eren.

"Arrgh!" Eren berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu hukuman pertama karena kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu." ucap Rivaille kemudian menjambak paksa rambut kecokelatan Eren. Eren mengerang kesakitan. Jambakan itu memaksa Eren untuk duduk berlutut didepan gurunya. Rivaille menyeringai.

"dan ini, hukuman karena kau mengetuk pintu lebih dari tiga kali."

Tendangan maut itu ia hantamkan begitu saja menyarang di perut Eren. Eren mendadak merasa begitu mual. Serasa Isi perutnya memberontak untuk segera dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Sekali lagi, Rivaille menjambak rambut Eren, lebih keras lagi.

Bulatan hitam sempurna itu menatap tajam penuh kebencian kearah Eren.

_Kenapa kau terus membuatku mengingatnya?_

.

.

.

"_Le..levi" gadis kecil berambut pirang itu mengetuk pintu rumah Rivaille hingga empat kali dengan berirama. Pemilik rumah itu tak kunjung keluar. Terlalu lama, hingga gadis itu terduduk ditempat sambil bersender membelakangi pintu._

_Nafasnya begitu lemah._

_Kantung matanya terlihat begitu jelas._

_Saat Rivaille membuka pintu, gadis itu sudah tergeletak tepat dihadapannya._

_Denyut nadinya begitu pelan, nyaris tak terasa._

"_Le…Levi.." panggil gadis itu lirih._

_._

_._

"Ma…maaf." Ucap Eren lirih–masih dalam jambakan kasar Rivaille.

_Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu begitu cepat Levi._

"Hoo, Baiklah, duduk." Rivaille melepaskan jambakannya dan mendorong Eren keras di sofa. Kepala Eren terbentur dinding. Pening pun merambat kilat. Eren tak menyangka hukumannya kali ini semakin parah. Dilihatnya pria berambut hitam pendek itu menatap keluar jendela. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kepedihan.

Eren yang menyaksikan wajah pilu itu ikut sesak. Sakit yang menyerang hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari jambakan, tendangan dan pukulan Rivaille. Begitu sakit dan perih, rasanya seperti disayat pisau tajam ribuan kali.

Inilah hukuman nyata yang sebenarnya bagi Eren. Kesedihan Rivaille.

"_Monsieur…_"

"Hm, ambil buku hijau yang ada di mejaku, kerjakan soal dari halaman 130 hingga 180."

"_D'accord !_"

Sambil menahan rasa sakit sementaranya –perut, rambut dan kepala. Eren menyambar buku hijau super tebal itu dan mengerjakannya di lantai. Ia keluarkan penanya dan menuliskan jawabannya pada buku tebal itu dengan cepat. Rivaille memerhatikan Eren dengan seksama, cara Eren duduk di lantai, lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya dulu.

Rivaille melangkah mendekat. Eren masih terfokus pada soalnya.

Tangan Rivaille menyentuh leher jenjang Eren. Eren terhenti dan kemudian….

Ia rasakan sapuan lembut bibir Rivaille di bibirnya. Manik hitam itu tak terlihat, Rivaille mencium Eren sambil terpejam. Ingin sekali rasanya Eren membalas ciumannya, atau bahkan meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman di bibir, tapi ia hanya terdiam kaku, tangannya pun masih menggenggam erat penanya.

Namun, benar saja, sekarang lidah Rivaille mulai melumat lembut bibir Eren. Masih saja tak diberi jalan, Rivaille menggigit bibir Eren pelan. Otomatis Eren pun membuka mulutnya. Lidah liar lelaki 30 tahun itu mulai menjarah ke rongga mulut Eren, menyapu bersih –hingga lidah Rivaille bermain nakal dengan lidah Eren. Permainan Rivaille membuat Eren begitu menikmatinya, sensasi aneh itu terus menerus memanjakan tubuhnya, bagaikan sihir yang membuat siapapun akan terhipnotis begitu saja. Dan akhirnya erangan itu tak dapat tertahankan lagi. Eren mendesah pelan.

"..Ahhn…Mon..Sieur..ahh~"

Rivaille mengakhiri ciuman panasnya di bibir dan memulai yang lain, Ia ciumi leher jenjang Eren. Eren merasa geli merasakan sentuhan kasar dari lidah Rivaille. Rivaille menghisap di beberapa tempat, mengecupnya lembut kemudian meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Eren.

Ada apa dengan Rivaille? kenapa ia menyerang Eren semendadak ini?

"….Lanjutkan sampai selesai." ucap Rivaille setelah meninggalkan _kiss mark_-nya yang terakhir. Ia bangkit seraya mendekati sofa empuk miliknya, lalu –dengan seenaknya tidur meninggalkan Eren dengan berjuta pertanyaan tak terucap yang memenuhi otaknya.

"_Tapi….Kenapa Levi?"_

Eren masih menatap kaku sosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur di sofa saat ini. Matanya menerawang, seolah memikirkan yang lain.

"_Apa aku masih bisa berada disampingmu…sebagai…"_

"…_seoarang Eren Jaeger?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

=..=

"Kau tidak makan banyak hari ini, Eren." Celuk Carla membuyarkan lamunan Eren. Ayah dan Ibu Eren menatap Eren khawatir. Biasanya Eren dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan di hadapannya lalu meminta lebih. Tapi kali ini jangankan habis sepiring, satu suap yang tadi Eren lahap masih bersemayam di mulut Eren sambil dikunyahnya pelan.

"Apa ada masalah di sekolah ?"

Eren menelan suapan pertamanya, mencoba menjawab.

"Ti-tidak, tadi aku makan siang telat di sekolah, jadi masih tak begitu lapar, ibu." jawabnya bohong. Padahal hari ini, Eren tidak makan siang –makan hati sih iya. Perutnya sebenarnya sedaritadi menggelar konser_ indie_ berjam-jam, tapi Eren tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya kali ini adalah Rivaille.

_Apakah dia masih merindukan Petra?_

"AAAAAHHHH!" frustasi dengan pikirannya, Eren langsung mengangkat mangkok berisi nasi dan daging itu dengan sumpitnya, lalu melahapnya bertubi-tubi, dalam 3 menit. 2 mangkok porsi habis sudah ditelannya. Carla dan Grisha memekik geli, melihat tingkah anaknya yang aneh itu.

"Nggak lapar aja dua mangkok, apalagi lapar, lama-kelamaan hanya kau yang makan di rumah ini." Sindir Carla.

Eren bergidik. Menatap kedua orangtuanya, lalu nyengir dengan lebarnya.

Ia bahagia dapat merasakan kehangatan keluarganya. Menikmati waktu makan seperti ini bersama mereka. Tertawa bersama. Ia tak sendirian menjalani hidupnya sebagai Eren Jaeger….Ia masih bisa bertumpu pada sepasang suami istri yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah-ibunya…

Semua kebahagiaan itu bertolak belakang dengan Petra. Dalam ingatannya, Petra hanyalah seorang anak yang dibuang sejak bayi dan diurus oleh Rivaille seorang. Itulah sebabnya Petra sangat mencintai Rivaille. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang dimiliki….

..dan juga ia tinggalkan.

"_Aku harus menjalani hidupku yang sekarang sebagai Eren Jaeger…sebagai seorang laki-laki."_ batin Eren keras. Ia menatap kepalan tangan kanannya dengan fokus.

"_Sebagai Eren, bukan sebagai Petra." _Niatnya mantap seolah membuat janji kepada diri sendiri. Ia bersumpah takkan mengatakan kepada siapapun jika ia adalah hasil reinkarnasi. Bahkan kepada Rivaille sekalipun. Ia ingin Rivaille yang sekarang bisa menerima Eren apa adanya. Tanpa bayang Petra, hanya Eren, Eren Jaeger seorang.

.

.

.

.

=..=

Untunglah pelajaran bahasa Prancis dijadwalkan dua kali dalam seminggu, sehingga Eren dapat menikmati sosok Rivaille berlebih. Ia tatap dengan seksama guru tampannya –tapi pendek— itu dengan pandangan seolah menelanjangi. Menyadari hal itu, Rivaille dengan cekatan melempar penghapus papan tulis kearah muka –sedikit mesum Eren.

"Jaeger, lagi-lagi kau membuat masalah di kelas." Ujar Rivaille dengan muka sedatar dinding Maria. Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi hening layaknya kuburan, tak ingin menjadi sasaran Rivaille selanjutnya. Apalagi penghapus papan tulis di kelas tersebut ada tiga buah.

"Maafkan saya, _Monsieur Rivaille_" Eren berdiri sekaligus menunduk hormat kearah Rivaille. Sepersekian detik, Rivaille terkejut dengan perubahan panggilan yang dilontarkan mulut bocah yang masih kencur itu. Bahkan— seluruh penghuni ruangan itu dengan kompaknya membuka mulut tanpa suara sampai menyamai huruf O dengan sempurna.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku sepulang sekolah, Jaeger" perintah Rivaille dengan nada menuntut seolah perintah barusan bersifat absolute dan mutlak harus dikerjakan. Tak ada keluhan dari lawan bicara, Rivaille pun memulai kelas bahasa Prancisnya seraya menuliskan beberapa kalimat –dalam bahasa Prancis pada papan tulis hitam yang sudah agak keabuan itu.

"_Kenapa bocah itu tak memanggilku seperti biasa?"_ pikir Rivaille heran dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Eren berdiri tegak –punggungnya di depan ruangan Rivaille. Ia hembuskan nafasnya lebih panjang, mempersiapkan mental untuk bertemu gurunya tanpa ada sedikitpun bayang-bayang Petra terpatri disetiap gerakan Eren.

"Aku adalah Eren! TATAKAE!" bisik Eren pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tidak, dia takkan menjadi titan perkasa dalam fanfic ini…

TOK TOK TOK. Kali ini Eren mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat dan bertempelkan nama yang dicetak tebal "SIR RIVAILLE" –tanpa irama. Satu detik….Tujuh detik …tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu itu. Eren mengerutkan kedua alisnya, heran, biasanya begitu ia mengetuk pintu, ia langsung mendengar suara khas sepatu milik Rivaille menjamah lantai kayu ruangannya.

Mau tak mau, Eren pun membuka pintu ruangan Rivaille dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Monsieur Rivaille?_" panggil Eren pelan. Rivaille yang ternyata tengah duduk terdiam di mejanya sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata kau bocah, kukira Hanji atau Irvin…" celetuk Rivaille sambil _facepalm_. Eren bingung dengan pernyataan Rivaille tadi kemudian memiringkan wajahnya. Ekspresi super menggoda dan meminta diserang kalau bisa dibilang. Untung Rivaille tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Bi..biasanya Monsieur yang membukakan pintu.."

"Itu karena kukira itu bukan kau bocah Jaeger."

"Kenapa monsieur bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Karena kau tidak mengetuk pintu sebanyak empat kali dengan irama."

"Eh?"

….

Hening. Eren akhirnya menangkap maksud Rivaille. Sepertinya guru di hadapannya ini sudah menghapal beberapa kebiasaan Eren. Ralat, kebiasaan Petra. Tapi, sungguh, Eren tak ingin membawa-bawa kebiasaan Petra itu pada dirinya. Ia ingin –jika bisa Rivaille mencintainya sebagai seorang pemuda seutuhnya.

"Ano—monsieur Rivaille…hukuman saya.."

"Hoo..aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk memberimu hukuman, Jaeger."

"Eh? La..lu untuk apa?" Eren semakin salah tingkah melihat sikap gurunya yang sedikit lebih jinak ini. Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Nyaris tak tertangkap oleh sepasang lensa hijau Eren karena saking cepatnya. Tangan Rivaille ia bentangkan sebelah kedepan seolah menyuruh bocah di hadapannya duduk di kursi.

"Mengobrol sebentar." Eren sudah mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di hadapan Rivaille.

"Mengobrol soal a.."

"Sepertinya, kau hanya mendapat nilai buruk di mata pelajaranku ini ya bocah…" potong Rivaille memulai pembicaraannya tanpa basa basi. Eren menelan ludah. _Sial, ketahuan?_ –tentu saja.

"Bahasa Prancis itu susah Mons.."

"Tapi kau selalu bisa menjawab soal dengan baik saat aku menghukummu Jaeger, aneh bukan?"

"I..itu.."

"Padahal murid lain berusaha keras dengan baik agar tidak mendapat hukuman dariku, tapi kau seolah menikmati tiap aku menyiksamu, apa kau seorang _masochist _atau bocah tolol?"

"Bu..buka.."

"Eren Jaeger." Panggil Rivaille lantang, membuat Eren dengan sergap menegakkan punggungnya lalu menatap manik hitam kelam dihadapannya takut. Tatapan itu seolah seperti ingin menelan Eren hidup-hidup.—bukan menelan dalam adegan _iya-iya_ lo ya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Sa..saya ingin bersama _Monsieur Rivaille_."

_Karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu terlalu cepat Levi…_

"Baiklah." "Eh?"

"Datanglah esok hari. Jangan telat dan jangan terlalu awal." Rivaille menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama miliknya, tertera dengan jelas alamat tempat tinggal Rivaille dengan tinta warna merah.

_Kenapa Levi? Apa kau menerima kehadiranku?_

"Kau boleh keluar Jaeger." Perintah tanpa nada paksaan baru saja dikumandangkan. Eren mengangguk patuh, kemudian melaksanakan perintah Rivaille tanpa sepatah kata terlontar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

=..=

A/N :

Halo, aku rosencia (kazuROZEN)

Ini fanfic Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin ku yang pertama,

dan tentunya langsung RiRen X333

.

.

.

astaga apa-apaan fanfic ini…

/ADEGANANUANUNYAKURAAAAANG /SLAPED

sepertinya chapter berikutnya….

jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Je Veux Etre Avec Toi, Monsieur**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **(c) Hajime Isayama

**Je Veux Etre Avec Toi, Monsieur **(c) rosencia / kazuROZEN

**Rate : **T

**Warning**** :**

AU, OOC, BL, RivaillexEren, typo(s), garing, twist

Pagi hari, sekitar pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit dan tiga puluh delapan detik, pemuda di kediaman Jaeger masih sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang paling tepat untuk pergi berkunjung ke –uhukmantan kekasihuhuk— Rivaille, tak tanggung-tanggung, Eren memilih pakaiannya sambil telanjang dada –dan itu ia lakukan dari jam lima pagi.

Tak biasa dengan kegiatan anak satu-satunya, Carla langsung nyelonong masuk ke bilik bercat hijau ukuran 2x3 meter itu.

"Mau kencan, Eren?" Tanya ibunya penasaran sambil mengamati sekelilingya, melihat belasan pakaian bertebaran seolah kamar Eren baru saja terkena tornado hebat. Eren berdecak, sekiranya malas menjawab pertanyaan kepo dari ibunya.

"Ibu, kira-kira pakaian mana yang paling bagus?" Eren membawa dua pakaian dengan kedua tangannya. Carla juga ikut bingung, karena yang ia lihat adalah dua kaus lengan pendek dengan model yang sama –kayak di tipi tetapi berbeda warna, satunya krem, dan satunya lagi putih pucat.

"Apapun yang anakku kenakan, pasti terlihat cocok." Ujar ibunya lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut lebat kecokelatan Eren. _Hangat…_

"…"

"Bagaimana Eren?"

Eren memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam kaus lengan pendek berwarna krem –yang sekali lagi sama kayak yang di tipi— dengan cepat.

"_Puah_" Eren selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Carla tersenyum. Sekali lagi Carla menepuk ubun-ubun Eren.

" Siapapun orangnya, jika dia memang mencintaimu, dia akan menerimamu apa adanya, Eren."

.

.

.

.

=..=

Akhirnya sampai juga Eren di kediaman Rivaille yang ternyata adalah sebuah apartemen super mewah dan tinggi di kota Trost. Bayangkan saja, apartemen itu memiliki 15 lantai, kira-kira apartemen itu setinggi titan kolosal atau bahkan lebih. Eren masih menengadahkan kepalanya ke puncak apartemen.

_Ah tinggi sekali. berbeda dengan…_

PLAK!

Eren menampar kedua pipinya. Ia kelewatan berpikiran yang buruk soal Rivaille. Kalau gedung apartemen ini bisa dibandingkan dengan titan kolosal, mungkin Rivaille hanya upil yang numpang lewat aja kalau sang titan bersin. –baik ini salah.

"_Kamar Rivaille…Kamar Rivaille.._" Eren membaca baik-baik dalam hati kartu nama yang sekarang ada pada telapak tangannya.

"Hngh?" Eren tersedak.

Lantai paling atas. 15.

_Oh aku butuh maneuver 3D sekarang_

PLAK! sekali lagi Eren menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Zaman sekarang kan sudah ada lift!"

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya nasib buruk sedang ngefans dengannya.

**MAAF LIFT RUSAK**

Tulisan itu jelas-jelas terpampang didepan muka kucel Eren. Kesalahan besar Eren tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup pada malam sebelumnya, tentunya karena terlalu memikirkan hari ini. _Ah, sudahlah, asalkan bisa bertemu Rivaille_. Ia palingkan tatapannya kearah tangga melingkar –kematian yang berada di pojok kanan bagian luar gedung itu. Eren mendongak.

Ah, kuralat, mungkin ini seharusnya disebut tangga menuju '_surga_'

"TATAKAE EREN!"

.

.

.

=..=

"Hnggh….se…dikit…lagi…sam..pai.." Suara Eren sudah terdengar sangat kepayahan begitu ia menginjakkan kedua kaki panjangnya di lantai '_surga_' ini, lantai lima belas, berderet-deret kamar saling berhadapan itu seolah mengundang semangat Eren.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan Eren akan menemukan '_surga'_nya.

Ting-tong.

Suara bel standar itu menggema di penjuru ruangan Rivaille. Syukurlah penghuni kerdil –apa itu sudah terbangun sedari tadi. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan, tangan kanannya memijit kepala berambut hitam pendek itu pelan –pening, di setiap langkah kakinya selalu saja ada barang yang tak sengaja tertendang.

"Ah, bonjour monsieur!" sapa Eren begitu pintu kamar dengan nomor 1507 itu terbuka. Dilihatnya sesosok pria dewasa dengan feromon yang begitu kuat memikat menatapnya tajam. Jantung Eren yang memang sudah memompa kencang karena kelelahan kali ini memompa cepat dengan alasan lain.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Rivaille bersender di bibir pintu. Masih tak mempersilakan Eren untuk masuk. Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti.

Jelas-jelas ia sudah mandi –bahkan sampai tiga kali pagi ini…dan Rivaille masih menanyakan kebenarannya?

"Masuk dan lekas mandi bocah, baumu seperti titan yang tidak pernah mandi satu abad." ledek Rivaille seraya kembali masuk ke habitatnya barusan. Eren mengekori di belakangnya, terlihat kekacauan tempat tinggal Rivaille dari pintu depan dan entah sampai mana.

_Bukannya Rivaille juga mencintai kebersihan?_

Tanpa mengindahkan pemandangan tersebut, Eren turuti saja kemauan guru tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

=..=

"Monsieur." telunjuk Eren menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur menggoda itu. Tapi sayang, tak ada respon kehidupan disana.

"Monsieur, saya sudah selesai mandi." tekanan berukuran diameter gundu itu berkali-kali menusuk pipi Rivaille, dan sekali lagi, tidak ada respon.

"Monsieur, saya harus pakai baju siapa?" tak ada respon. _404 pages not found._

Eren menguatkan genggaman pada handuk yang hanya menutupi sepertiga tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tak sabaran, Eren dekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rivaille, berencana nakal untuk –menggigit eh berteriak sekerasnya agar guru bahasa Prancis itu bangun.

"MO..hngh!"

Satu tarikan tangan yang kuat tiba-tiba menyerang Eren, mulutnya yang awalnya hendak memanggil nama sang pelaku kini sudah dilumat habis-habisan oleh Rivaille. Lidah lenturnya kini sudah masuk tanpa permisi, menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Eren bak inspeksi kebersihan yang professional.

"Ahh~" Eren yang benar-benar tak biasa menahan diri dari serangan yang super mendadak ini mulai mendesah pelan. Menggelitik gendang telinga Rivaille yang masih sibuk 'memakan' bibir Eren.

"Nghh..Mon…Engh…"

Baru saja jantung Eren terbebas dari siksaan melelahkan menaiki lima belas lantai, kini Rivaille dengan seenak jidatnya membuat Jantung Eren bekerja ekstra lagi. Satu hirupan Sedikit O dua masuk, sudah habis, masuk lagi dan lenyap seketika. Ciuman brutal Rivaille benar-benar menghabiskan ruang untuk bernafas bagi Eren. –Tapi Eren tahu Eren juga menginginkannya.

"Ngh.." jarak antara kedua mulut pemuda tak sepantaran itu merenggang. Hanya ada saliva kental yang menyatukan keduanya detik itu. Eren mencoba membuka matanya. Yang diserang siapa, kenapa yang pingsan malah Rivaille?

"Monsieur!" Eren membantu Rivaille agar tak benar-benar tergeletak di lantai apartemen yang terlihat dingin. Eren pusing mendadak. Ia baru tersadar ada aroma memabukkan saat Rivaille menciumnya –memabukkan secara harfiah.

"Monsieur, anda mabuk?" Eren merengkuh kepala Rivaille dengan kedua lengannya. Dilihat sekelilingnya, ruang makan pun tampak begitu _semrawut_. Tumpukan piring dan gelas yang tak dicuci, bungkus-bungkus makanan instan yang tak dibuang pada tempatnya dan…

_ah _mata Eren terhenti pada kalender yang tergeletak tepat di kakinya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap seolah tak percaya.

Ada satu tanggal yang dihitamkan secara acak-acakan dengan tinta spidol warna hitam.

Tanggal sekarang, hari ini.

Tanggal dimana Rivaille terakhir kalinya melihat Petra.

.

.

.

.

=..=

**15 tahun yang lalu**

**- . . .**

Bocah kecil berambut hitam itu berkali-kali menghentakkan kakinya tak sabaran. Helai-helai rambut hitamnya naik turun tak teratur. Tangan pendeknya menarik-narik kasar apron pemilik toko roti itu. Sang pemilik apron itu hanya _facepalm_ sambil menghela nafasnya begitu berat.

"Ayolaah paman, aku kan sudah selalu menyapu tiap hari disini tanpa absen, kumohon, aku ingin meminta imbalannya lebih cepat, hari iniiiii saja paman!" rengek Rivaille.

"Ah dasar bocah ingusan, baiklah, ini imbalanmu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus bekerja ekstra setengah bulan kedepan." balas paman itu tak rela. Rivaille nyengir lebar kemudian berlari seraya mengayunkan amplop yang baru saja ia terima.

"_Akhirnya uang sudah cukup!"_

"_Akhirnya bisa beli obat lagi buat Petra!"_

"_Kalau sudah sembuh nanti, bisa main sama Petra!"_

"_Terus kalau sudah gede nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan…_

…_._

_.._

_._

_?_

Pikiran indahnya terhenti begitu membuka pintu kamar gadis yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi. Tak ada aura kehidupan di ruangan itu. Tidak ada naik-turun permukaan selimut Petra –tanda bahwa ia bernapas. Yang ada hanyalah bercak darah merah kental –tentunya darah Petra pada kasur putih susunya itu.

"Petra?"

Rivaille melangkah mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Tangannya gemetaran. Tubuh kurusnya didominasi oleh keringat dingin. Matanya terpaku, tak berkedip satu kalipun –dan bahkan pupilnya bergetar.

Air matanya masih ia bendung sekuatnya sekiranya apa yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah lelucon belaka.

"Petra, uang kita sudah cukup untuk membeli obat dan rawat inap di rumah sakit.." Rivaille mengenggam lembut pergelangan tangan kanan Petra. tak ada denyut nadi. Tapi Rivaille memanipulasi pikirannya sendiri dengan merasakan denyut nadinya sebagai denyut nadi gadis tak bernyawa itu.

Dimensi waktu serasa mencekiknya perlahan. Ruangan yang biasanya bisa menenangkannya kini membuatnya bergetar hebat. Tangan kanannya menyentuh ubun-ubun kulit pucat gadis itu, lalu beralih pada bibir Petra yang juga sudah pucat kebiruan.

"Petra, bangun, lihat uang yang kita kumpulkan bertahun-tahun sudah cukup."

"Bahkan kita bisa membeli boneka yang kemarin kamu inginkan…"

"Petra.."

"Pe.."

Hal yang mustahil tentu jika Rivaille mendapatkan respon.

"Petra…. kau janji kan tidak akan…..meninggalkanku sendiri.." Rivaille sudah tak tahan, air matanya satu persatu tergelincir di permukaan kulit putihnya dengan intens. Nafas yang ia hembuskan beradu cepat, tanda jantungnya memompa tidak normal. Ia dekapkan kepala gadis yang dicintainya itu kedalam pelukannya, pelukan terakhirnya.

"Petra…" ia memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Aku belum siap…"

.

.

.

.

=..=

"Ahh monsieur! akhirnya anda bangun!" Eren mengelus dadanya lega. Rivaille menatap sosok bocah kencur itu datar, masih mencerna apa saja yang barusan terjadi. Eren mendongak, melihat tepat pada pupil hitam kelam Rivaille.

"Maaf saya sudah seenaknya memakai baju anda…"

"Kamar anda berantakan, saya bantu bersihkan, monsieur." izin Eren sambil dengan senyum yang dikulum. Rivaille tetap terdiam. Seolah tak peduli apa-apa tindakan yang akan bocah itu kerjakan.

Eren bangkit, kemudian memulai aksi cinta kebersihannya itu dari pintu depan. Rivaille masih tak memiliki hasrat untuk bergerak –sekadar untuk membantu membersihkan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Matanya ia pejamkan, masih merasa lelah.

Ruang depan, OK. Dapur, OK. Ruang makan, OK. Kamar mandi, OK. Eren mengusap keringatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak percaya, pemandangan yang sekarang bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kamar tidurnya –tempat dimana kau tak akan menemukan barangmu sama sekali.

Atas nama keperfeksionisan cinta Eren pada Rivaille, Eren menggenggam kemoceng bulu cokelatnya dan memulai inspeksi kebersihan pada laci-laci meja Rivaille. Sungguh saat itu Eren telah menjadi sosok pembantu idaman –salah maksudku istri idaman.

"….Hmm?" kegiatan Eren terhenti begitu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada kamar Rivaille.

seluruh dindingnya bersih, tak ada jam dinding tak ada kalender yang tertempel di dinding, tak ada poster atau sekadar jadwal mengajar atau apa. Bersih—foto atau apapun juga tidak ada.

"Apa Monsieur tidak suka narsis ya?" gumam Eren pelan. Yang diomongi untung tidak mendengarnya. Eren melanjutkan aksi yang ter_pending_ barusan. Ia membuka laci meja kamar Rivaille, hanya ada setumpuk kertas tebal dengan tinta merah bertuliskan variasi angka di sudut kanan atas tiap kertasnya.

"Hengh, Ulangan kemarin lusa." ia kembali menata laci meja tersebut.

"Eh?" Eren memungut selembar foto 3R yang berada di pojok laci. Terlihat begitu jelas dari punggung foto tersebut bagaimana seringnya foto itu dilipat, diremas dan kadang mungkin dibuang. Tertulis kecil di balik punggung foto itu.

**L 13, P8**

Penasaran, Eren membuka lipatan tak simetris foto tersebut. Eren tertegun, meski berpuluh lipatan dan tekukan foto itu merusak kejelasan foto. Tetapi Eren tahu betul siapa dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum lebar itu.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Rivaille menginterupsi pikiran Eren. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya basah karena kerja sistem ekskresinya yang berlebih, matanya berfokus pada sosok bocah berpakaian bak pembantu itu.

Eren mengambil kembali foto yang baru ditemukannya. Biasanya, orang kalau terpergoki sedang menemukan sesuatu akan disembunyikan dengan segera….tetapi tidak dengan Eren, dia malah menunjukkan foto itu sambil tersenyum…sebisanya.

"Foto ini…sudah lusuh.." ucapnya pelan, matanya tak menatap manik hitam Rivaille. Diameter penglihatan Rivaille membesar, terkejut Eren menemukan foto tersebut. Sendi-sendi Rivaille mendadak terkunci, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, tak sedikitpun nada keluar dari bibirnya yang kini bergetar

Sudah lama ia tak melihat kenangan itu.

Sudah lama sekali.

"Saya buang ya…monsieur." Eren memutar punggungnya.

_GREP! _

Tangan besar itu mencengkram pergelangan Eren. Rivaille menangkap ekspresi Eren yang entah bagaimana. Manik hijau zamrud itu berkilauan, mungkin karena sudah terlapisi air asin yang biasa disebut airmata.

"Jangan.." pinta Rivaille, perintahnya kali ini ia lontarkan dengan selembut-lembutnya.

"Jangan dibuang."

Sayup mata Eren kini semakin basah. Dinding pertahanannya rubuh sudah. Air matanya satu persatu berlarian di lengkukan pipi kenyalnya, lalu menetes bagai hujan lokal. Suaranya terbata tapi tak jelas berkata apa. Rivaille yang tak begitu mengerti mengapa murid di depannya ini menangis hanya berdiri diam. Tanpa ekspresi.

Ia sudah lupa bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang yang menangis….

Terlebih lagi…

Orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

=..=

Sekarang Eren sudah tenang, tisu entah keberapanya sudah ia remas dan dilemparkannya ke keranjang sampah tepat di samping sofa ruang tengah. Rivaille masih menyibukkan diri di dapur, hendak membuat minum, terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa membaca suasana yang terputar detik ini. Bimbang.

Masih dengan penampilan yang sama –acak-acakan, Rivaille meletekkan segelas susu hangat –rasa vanilla di meja sedangkan secangkir kopi hitam –tanpa gula di dekatnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot Monsieur, terimakasih…" Eren mengambil gelas susunya lalu meniupkannya satu—dua kali. Masih panas. Eren memutar gelasnya 90 derajat kemudian meniupkannya lagi. Sepertinya pendeskripsian tadi tak perlu kukatakan kan seperti siapa?

"Jaeger."

"I-Iya monsieur?"

"Sebenarnya hal ini sudah lama ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Eh?" kadar Oksigen dalam eritrosit Eren mendadak menurun, memaksakan Eren agar menghirup udara lebih cepat. Pompaan jantung yang tak normal membuat Eren dapat merasakan degupannya sendiri. Begitu keras.

Dan begitu menyaktitkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa….begitu tahu tentang kehidupanku?"

"Sa..saya.." Rivaille mengeluarkan foto itu dari kantong kemejanya. memperlihatkan kembali senyum yang tertangkap jelas disitu. Eren bergeming.

"Kau mengenal dia kan? Gadis itu."

"Saya tidak mengenalnya, monsieur." jawab Eren dusta. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan, meremas serat-serat jeans warna denimnya begitu erat. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, ditambah lagi, suhu ruangan yang sedikit panas karena Rivaille memasang suhu ruangan 25 derajat.

"Bocah!" Rivaille kini berdiri, emosinya memuncak. Ia hentakkan lututnya pada meja ruang tengah, membuat Eren terperanjat saking kagetnya. Eren tahu Rivaille sedang sangat serius. Tapi sungguh, Eren benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau mengenal GADIS itu kan, Jaeger!" lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah pernyataan mutlak daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Kini tangan kiri Rivaille menjambak helai-helai kecokelatan itu. Membuat sang pemilik berteriak kesakitan. Airmatanya mengalir kembali. Tetapi Rivaille tidak peduli.

Rivaille sangat membenci kebohongan.

"Jawab aku JAEGER. kau PASTI mengenalnya bukan?"

"Tidak, monsieur!" Rivaille menarik rambut Eren lebih menyakitkan lagi, membuat Eren duduk bersimpuh di meja berkaki rendah itu. Jarak antara kedua laki-laki tak sebaya itu hanya lima sentimeter. Sampai-sampai keduanya merasakan terpaan nafas yang bukan miliknya sendiri.

"Jawab aku Jaeger!"

"Saya tidak mengenalnya!"

"Jaeger!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGENAL PETRA, LEVI!"

Dilepaskannya jambakan penuh siksa itu, berganti dengan dorongan bertenaga penuh di dada Eren dan membuat Eren jatuh dengan kepala membentur tembok terlebih dahulu. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"kau ini sebenarnya 'apa'…."

"…monsieur…" Eren memegang kepalanya yang terbentur. Sakit bukan main. Tapi kesakitan itu tak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang ada pada dada kirinya, sakit sekali…begitu perih.

"Jelaskan padaku Jaeger."

"Saya juga tidak tahu, monsieur."

"JAEGER!" emosi Rivaille kembali memuncak. Ia menendang kepala Eren layaknya pemain sepak bola internasional. Bibir Eren sampai sobek dan berdarah, aliran merah kental itu kini menghiasi dagunya.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI LEVI!"

Rivaille menghentikan kakinya yang hendak menghajar wajah bocah itu lebih sadis lagi. Kedua tangan Eren ia tapakkan pada lantai apartemen. Wajahnya lurus menatap lantai, lantaran tak kuasa melihat kedua bola mata tajam itu. Tetesan air mata dan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya berlomba, berjatuhan begitu saja di lantai yang barusaja ia bersihkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"E…"

Detak jantung Eren bagaikan terhenti. Tangan pelaku kekerasan tadi kini menyentuh bibirnya, memblokir cairan merah itu jatuh dari tempatnya, tanpa tekanan. Tatapannya melembut.

Tak ada satu hurufpun terucap pada bibir masing-masing. Seolah sibuk mengartikan potongan adegan tadi. Tangisan yang entah karena apa, dan kekerasan yang tak jelas alasannya.

"Mon..monsieur..anda tak ap.."

Rivaille menjulurkan lidahnya, membersihkan sisa cairan merah kental dari wajah Eren. Eren membeku. Disisi lain begitu geli merasakan permukaan lidah kasar Rivaille lagi. Rivaille memejamkan matanya, ia hisap darah kental itu, seolah ingin merasakan kesakitan akibat perbuatan bengisnya tadi. Tangan kanan Rivaille dengan perlahan menyingkirkan poni kecokelatan itu, terlihat luka akibat benturan entah kapan, dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Panggil aku, Jaeger." Rivaille membisikkan dengan begitu pelan, suaranya merambat lambat menuju gendang telinga Eren. Sekarang Rivaille memeluk punggung Eren, sedangkan kepalanya tepat di sebelah kanan kuping sensitif Eren. Eren meneguk ludahnya.

"Mon..sieur…"

"Bukan panggilan yang itu."

"Rivaille?"

"Jaeger!" Rivaille mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Eren mau tak mau menenggelakam kepalanya yang sudah berhias apa ke pundak tegap Rivaille –yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Levi…" Eren memanggilnya lirih.

"Aku tak mendengarmu."

"Levi."

"Apa?"

"Levi."

Rivaille mengendurkan pelukannya, dan menatap lurus menuju satu titik, manik hijau zamrud yang kini sudah kembali basah. Tak tahu ataukah itu karena takut, karena kesakitan…

ataukah karena rindu setengah mati.

Rivaille kembali mengelus dahi pemuda itu, kemudian menciumnya, beralih ke pipi, hidung, dan kemudian bibir. Ia cium bibir itu tanpa tindakan lebih. Menciumnya seolah berkata '_aku mencintaimu_' .

Sentuhan-sentuhan intens Rivaille itu memabukkan Eren, membuat Eren ingin melanjutkannya, meski mungkin akan diakhiri dengan dominasi mutlak Rivaille. Eren sungguh-sungguh mencium Rivaille.

Hanya sekadar _cup_ sepersekian detik.

Karena Eren sendiri tak pernah mencium bibir oranglain sebelumnya.

"Hei…" Sekarang posisi mereka berdua semakin menjelaskan tingginya dominasi Rivaille kali ini. Kedua lengan kokoh itu mengurung Eren, telapak tangan Eren terkunci. Eren terbaring di lantai dengan pasrahnya, pipinya merona, air matanya pun masih bersisa di ujung pelupuk mata indahnya. Tatapan Rivaille seolah sedang menelusup ke dalam pikiran Eren –walau memang tak mungkin.

"…." Eren memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tahu dengan semua tindakan ini ditunjukkan bukan kepada dirinya. Namun naas, sekarang Rivaille benar-benar menyerangnya.

"Nghh, ja..ngh..ngan.." Kaki Eren memberontak, menendang-nendang kecil tubuh diatasnya lantas tak suka. Meski perasaan paling dalam Eren berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Satu ciuman panas berakhir, Rivaille membisikkan kalimat mantra yang membuat Eren terbuai dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" lalu melanjutkan serangannya tanpa henti. Tanpa memikirkan apakah yang diserang menikmati atau takut disakiti. Selama Eren masih ada didekatnya. Rivaille tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Sekarang kemeja Eren sudah dilucuti sempurna, dan Rivaille tak segan meninggalkan bekas-bekas dengan bibirnya ke seluruh tempat yang sekiranya akan membuat lawan mainnya senang.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Eren sungguh muak mendengar kata-kata indah itu jika tak tersebutkan namanya. Airmatanya kembali menderas. Bulir-bulir Kristal itu membasahi pipinya yang sudah merah sempurna karena kesal.

"CUKUP!" Eren mendorong Rivaille, hingga Rivaille terjatuh. Eren sendiri tidak tahu darimana datangnya tenaga barusan.

"SAYA BUKAN KEKASIH ANDA, PETRA RAL! SAYA EREN JAEGER!"

Belum sempat menjawab, Eren sudah membalikkan punggung dan memungut kemeja yang tergeletak di sampingnya, seraya pergi meninggalkan Rivaille dengan berjuta perasaan bercampur jadi satu, berkecamuk mengekang hatinya sampai ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Sampai di ujung pintu, Eren menengokkan sedikit kepalanya, menegaskan bahwa suara yang akan Rivaille dengar setelah ini adalah dari mulutnya sendiri. Eren.

"Dan berhentilah mengatakan '_aku mencintaimu'_ tanpa menyebutkan nama saya, monsieur."

Eren menarik gagang pintu perlahan.

"Saya muak."

.

.

.

.

=..=

A/N :

Kalau ada yang baca sampai Author's note ini, sini tante ciyum kalian,

/le terharu kalau tau ada yang mau baca penpek abal-abal ini.

oh astagaaa, padahal niyadnya mau bikin 1 chapter dan maksimal 2 chapter, malah udah bersambung centrong aja nih fic QAQ tapi plotnya udah mantap dan nggak akan kuubah kok. Sudah kutetapkan sambil mengucap janji pramuka /apa

yang jelas nggak bakalan kayak serial sinetron Cinta Fetreh yang bahkan episodenya bisa melebihi Naruto /gak /akugaktaujugakok /alibi

I love you readers ! and Reviewers are very welcome!

**review anda akan membuat saya **

**semakin sering membuat fanfic dan gambar ASUPAN di group FB! \ ^3^ /**

-kolom Tanya Jawab-

_**Ini pair-nya RiRen kan? meski ada petra-petranya**_

to be bluntly, aku juga ga suka ReTra /bikinsebutansendiri /apaiya tapi berhubung idenya begini ya udah pilih Petra, soalnya Mikasa, Annie, Historia, Hanji ataupun Sasha terdengar tidak pas untuk sakit-sakitan begitu /jedotinkepalaketembok

tenang aja, aku pengkonsumsi dan pemproduksi RiRen kok /kedipkedip

_**Jadi sebenarnya Eren itu Petra gitu ya? **_

Hehe, chapter selanjutnya bakalan dibahas sejelas-jelasnya sampai tangan ini sudah pindah sendi /ming /dibuang liat warn-nya /minghide

_**Kenapa bagian 'diserang'nya cuma dikit?**_

Rasanya aneh aja kalau diawal udah disuguhi begituan kebanyakan /padahal awalnya ada banyak tapi dihapus/ /nangis/ tenang makin ke sana makin 'banyak' /gak /ming

**Special Thanks for : **

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel || Nacchan Sakura || ferrahetalia || Adelia-chan**

**love you**

**-kazuROZEN-**


End file.
